The purpose of this study is to study the effects of melatonin administration on sleep architecture. We propose to administer the hormone melatonin at bedtime to patients with low or absent melatonin levels, thus replacing a pathological deficiency. The main category of patients will be blind people with free-running melatonin rhythms.